


Leather Jackets and Personal Space

by Mr_Dadamy_Blake



Series: Jasico Au [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Dadamy_Blake/pseuds/Mr_Dadamy_Blake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico has decided to shop quietly and leave as soon as possible. Jason wasn't having, at least not today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather Jackets and Personal Space

**Author's Note:**

> Post? During Spring Break? Huh, I did say that didn't I? *Stares at screen* It seems to be that Writer's block hits just when I'm going to post more often, you'd think I have a life with all this not posting but alas, I am living vicariously through fictional characters. I feel like I'm writing them a bit OOC... like a lot, i have to work on that. And Before this gets way to long... please, I beg of you, tell me about any mistakes. I'd appreciate that so much...

“Hey Nico.” Jason said with his large shining smile. Nico payed no mind to the blond, he was determined to find his produce and leave. He so wasn’t in the mood to be humoring tall blond men with scars on their upper lip and wearing leather, why was he wearing leather? Nico now wanted to grab the jacket and rub it all over his face because it looked that soft and he was officially staring at the blonde’s chest. Wow if he could just feel more awkward that would be great. “So you’re just going to ignore me?”

At least he didn’t acknowledge that Nico had been staring at his chest. Nico continued on to the egg section grabbing a carton without even sparing a glance before heading over to the cheese. He felt the need to zip his aviator all the way up and then proceed to pull it over his head like a turtle. At least that way he wouldn’t feel tempted to stare at the soft fabric the _slightly_ taller man was wearing.

Nico froze in the middle of picking up a package of ambrosiana cheese and blinked a couple times trying to process the fact that one of the blonde’s finger was poking his cheek. He took Jason’s finger in his hand and slowly turned around to glare at the smiling man.

“Don’t touch me.” He hissed. Jason chuckled and shook his head.

“Out of all the things I’ve been saying the past ten minutes, _that’s_ what gets you to acknowledge me?” Jason raised his eye brows at Nico. He applied pressure to the lone finger until Jason winced. Once he was satisfied with the look of pain he let go and continued his cheese browsing.

“What was so important that you just felt the need to be annoying for so long?”

“I just wanted to see how you were doing, you’re back was pretty bad when you left the hospital.”

“I’m fine, can’t you see?” Nico said. He forced his eyes to stay on the cheese before sighing and moving over to the cereals. Jason seemed determined to follow him around as if he never visited this supermarket. “Don’t you have something better to do? I’m sure I’m not interesting enough for you to be stalking me like this.”

“Well you’re not,” Jason said and Nico raised an eyebrow, grabbing a box and reading the content, “Because I’m not stalking you. We just like to frequent the same places and I’d like to know you better. Be your friend.”

“I think that’s a loose definition of _stalking_.” Jason groaned theatrically at Nico. This caused Nico’s eyebrow to rise higher than before and turn to look at Jason.

“Your eyebrow is going to disappear into your hairline if you keep going up.” Jason said smugly.

“I’m aware. How do you pronounce this?” Nico said. He pointed at the small text at the back of a box filled with diabetes.

“Glucose.” Jason said, it was his turn to raise an eyebrow. “Aren’t you a journalist?”

“I asked you how to say it not how to writeit.” Nico was going over to the cash register and noticed Jason didn’t have anything with him until he picked up a packet of lighters and asked the cashier woman to hand him a pack of cigarettes. Nico wrinkled his nose but said nothing paying quietly and grabbing his things.

He felt relieved to be away from the slightly taller blonde. Nico left the cart and held onto the heavy bags tightly, securing them in his grip and making sure none of them would break half way to the piece of junk car he owned. He was about to throw everything into the seat but remembered that throwing them would only get him yelled at by Reyna, or worse… Hazel. Getting into his much loved piece of scrap metal he turned the key and groaned when the bastard wouldn’t start.

He would never admit that he jumped when someone knocked on his window. He would also never admit that he really wanted to stare at the blonde’s chest or that he was seriously considering taking the jacket by force. He huffed and rolled down his window, that’s how old his piece of junk was, he had to roll down his window.

“You need something?”

“Just wondering if you needed help jump starting your car.” By now Nico could differentiate between needing to jump start his car and having to call in a tow truck, this was definitely a tow truck situation.

“What I need is a new car.” Nico muttered mostly to himself.

“I could give you a ride.” Jason said leaning against the car beside Nico’s and crossing his arm. He half wanted to walk home but his bags were too heavy to survive the long trip uphill and the prospect of walking for half an hour made it much less appealing. He groaned and hit his forehead on the steering wheel twice before glaring at Jason.

“Fine.”

“You’d think it was torture.” Jason rolled his eyes at Nico’s glare and Nico simply glared harder. Did this guy _always_ have to have the last word?


End file.
